Farewell to the Past
by Aibhne
Summary: Sasuke is a detective on an obsessive hunt for his parents' killer. When he joins Konoha PD, he finds the links he's been looking for. Problem is no one will listen, except for lawyer/ex-cop, Naruto. Full summary inside. Slash! SasuNaruSasu, little OOC
1. Prologue

**Description: Sasuke Uchiha is a detective on an obsessive hunt for his parents' killer. When he joins Konoha PD, he finds the links he's been looking for. Problem is no one will listen, except for rambunctious ADA, and ex-cop, Naruto Uzamaki. Can they work together to arrest the man? Will their growing relationship be destroyed by Sasuke's inability to let go?**

**A.N. This particular fic has been in the works for months. My hope is that I manage to make events sound plausible (I'm no expert on the subjects). It is set up like the real world, but the geography will be the same as the Naruto world. In other words, the Land of Fire is the country, and Konoha is the major city where the people live. Everything will be based mostly on US customs and judicial system, because that's what I'm familiar with. This is both SasuNaru and NaruSasu, and there will be slight OOC. If you DON'T LIKE SLASH do not proceed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all.**

Prologue

Screams…Blood…Crying…Laughter. _Please stop! Can't move. Help!_

A pair of black eyes snapped open. The owner fearfully scanned every shadow crawling along his bedroom walls. His standard issued 9mm Sig Sauer P229 pistol, which he kept under his pillow, was clutched tightly in pale hands, ready to fire at any moment.

"Damn it!" screamed Sasuke Uchiha, lowering the gun. Every night was the same stupid memory. He felt pitiful for permitting this haunting nightmare to continue for so long. His parents' murder happened twenty years ago. He was a trained detective now, not some sniveling, helpless brat, who couldn't defend himself.

Sasuke grabbed his alarm clock, and glared at the bright red numbers. Four o'clock in the morning. Going back to sleep was impossible (the gnawing thoughts were too potent), so he grabbed a firearm holster from the nightstand drawer, and clipped it to his sleep pants. The Uchiha was always armed.

As was his normal routine, Sasuke made a round through the apartment. His sharp eyes missed nothing. The twenty-seven year old's home was spotless. No dirt marked the walls or carpet, and every single item had a specific placement, right down to the loose change. He would know instantly if another person had been in his home. Like every morning, the search proved fruitless.

"I need fucking coffee," murmured the tall man. Very rarely did he buy expensive household items, because he found them pointless- he was hardly home to enjoy them- but Sasuke had folded when it came to a top of the line coffee maker. Only one problem remained with the little machine: it wasn't fast enough! He frowned loathingly, and then ran an exasperated hand over his face. "I'm glaring at inanimate objects. What the hell is wrong with me? I need to get a grip before I head down to the new precinct."

About a month ago Sasuke had requested a position in the Konoha police department. It had only taken a week to be accepted; the paper work had been a worse hold up than the application process. He was a good cop- his spotless and impressive performance record verified that- but he knew the force was more eager to admit him because of his father's legacy. Fugaku Uchiha had risen to captain just one year after his graduation from the police academy, and was responsible for the capture of some of the highest profile criminals in the world.

The smell of coffee beckoned him from his leaning stance against the counter. With the mug of hot liquid now in hand, he moved to his office. Thoughts of his father urged him to seek a special, worn newspaper clipping. He removed the paper up almost reverently from the center drawer of his desk. A bold headline read **'Gruesome Murder of City Hero Labeled Worst Crime in Decades'.**

Sasuke smirked at the title. For him, it didn't fittingly describe that night. He knew the words by heart, but he decided to read the report again; it served as a reminder of his goal.

'_Eleven o'clock Wednesday morning, a member of Konoha's finest was found murdered in his own home. Fugaku Uchiha was well know for solving some of the highest profile cases Fire Country has ever seen. He received award after award in honor of his spectacular achievements; therefore, his uncharacteristic tardiness that day was immediately noticed by fellow police. After several attempts to reach him failed, officers were sent to his residence. The sight was straight out of a horror movie._

_The decorated captain and his wife, Mikoto Uchiha, were found sprawled in the living room. Blood covered every inch of the surrounding surfaces. They were pronounced dead at the scene. Upon further inspections, their bodies were revealed to be brutally mutilated. The murder weapons included an assortment of standard kitchen knives. None had been removed. Cops are troubled by how thoroughly overcome the talented captain was._

_A murder of this caliber violence is appalling enough alone, but the real horror was in the sadistic nature of the event. The Uchiha children had been home to witness the entire crime. Neither child was harmed physically; however, the psychological damage was tremendous. Itachi, 13, and Sasuke, 7, had been bound to chairs to prevent any interference, but were still placed so they could watch the torture. As of now, only the older brother has been able to provide any information. Unfortunately, his testimony, along with current evidence, has not been useful. The perpetrator was masked, and meticulously avoided leaving any incriminating clues. Authorities have taken both to an undisclosed location. For now the murder remains unsolved. Police urge people not to panic, and ask anyone with any knowledge to come forward.' _

Scenes vaguely alluded to danced vividly in his mind again. To this day, the Uchiha case stayed cold. The bastard that ruined his childhood was still free. Sasuke's original interest in law enforcement stemmed from a desire to make his father proud, and protect his family. The murder had assured he entered the field, but with new intentions. He would arrest the monster if it was the last thing he ever did. No more children would suffer.

A beeping jarred his stony visage. He hadn't turned off his alarm; it was time to get ready for work. Replacing the article, he couldn't help taking one last look.

"You're not getting away this time. I will stop you."

**Even rereading that kind of gives me chills! Don't worry though; the story's not dark the entire time. Parts might be vague, but things will steadily fall into place. Hope people like, or are at least intrigued. Please read and review. I love to hear all opinions, including constructive criticism, but please NO FLAMING.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again to all readers! Sorry it took so long to update =( This chapter is lighter as promised, but no action. Hope everyone still likes. It's more like my story 'What a Drag?' Also for certain purposes of my story, Jiraiya's last name will be Senju.**

Chapter 1

Chaos. That was the only way to describe the picture Sasuke walked in on. There was shouting and singing and….was that a paper airplane? The young man closed his eyes in an exaggerated blink. Nothing changed the second time around. As an experienced detective, he believed it was impossible for a police squadron to imitate a kindergarten class, but the present behavior proved him wrong a thousand times over.

"Hey over there, what're you doing? Need somethin'," asked a huge, white-haired, bear of a man. Sasuke looked at him with incredulous black eyes, not even bothering with the steely mask he was famous for- the one that had harden killers sucking their thumbs like babies.

"I'm the new detective for this unit, Sasuke Uchiha," the man stared at him. Stare... stare…sigh. _What is he looking at? Is this whole place full of freaks?_

"What the hell did I ever do to deserve you!" The abrupt scream nearly caused the younger to jump out of his skin. "Another god damn youngster, and a man at that! Where are all the hot female cops in tight skirts with large tits practically busting out of…" the bear had trailed off, a glazed over look appearing on his face, accompanied by some drool slipping out of his open mouth.

Sasuke was ready to strangle someone. He had shown up in a squad room full of maniacs. No wonder the department had gushed over his record, and told him they would be thrilled to have him. The quick acceptance had nothing to do with his family's reputation after all; those on top just wanted someone sane protecting the city. This also explained the barely concealed smirks directed at him by his former colleagues when they heard the news of his departure.

His bitter plotting for revenge was swiftly halted. An object- a stapler by the looks of it- flew across the room, hitting the large unnamed man in the head. _Definitely a stapler._

"Ow, what the fuck was that!" Big hands clutched a bruised head.

"Quit being a pervert you old coot," yelled a blond woman, who was rather voluptuous herself. She didn't seem at all pleased by the previous comment. Sasuke could see why. He had no interest in women, but she seemed to fit the criteria the lecher listed.

"Damn it Sabaku, I've told you a million times to stop throwing shit. I get abused enough at home."

"Well, if you stopped saying that type of crap in front of your WIFE, then maybe you wouldn't be in trouble all the time," said Sabaku with hands on her hips, "besides we need another partner for Kakashi, in case you haven't noticed. As captain, you should practice some self-control"

"Temari, after three years, you know better. Cap's a born perv, and that's not changing anytime soon," howled a wild eyed man.

"Whatever," growled Temari. Her teal eyes focused on Sasuke, who observed the exchange, looking shell-shocked. He was currently trying to escape this twilight zone so he could go to his real job. "You're not dreaming, so hurry up and pull yourself together. You'll want all your wits, because from here on out, the interactions only get worse."

"Noted," said Sasuke slowly. "Where do I begin?"

"To avoid any further injury to my person," a sideways glare was thrown at Temari. She simply rolled her eyes and went back to her desk. "I will brief you on your duties in my office, then introduce you to everyone."

The white-haired man Sasuke had deciphered to be the squad captain, motioned for him to follow. They walked down a short hall and entered a small office. The captain wasted no time getting comfortable at his desk chair. "I am Captain Jiraiya Senju. Obviously that makes me in charge of these screwball youngsters." Sasuke refrained from sarcastically retorting that 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree'. Briefly shifting through some papers amongst the clutter on his desk, Jiraiya found what he was looking for. His sharp black eyes scanned over the file in his hand. Sasuke waited for him to continue talking.

"Ok so according to your file, you're new to Konoha PD, but not law enforcement. Figures they'd send us someone green to the ways of this city. I must say though, your arrest and conviction rate is impressive," said Captain Senju, while leaning back in his chair, "You've moved between a few different precincts and cities. Somethin' wrong with them, or is it you, kid?"

"I assure you it has nothing to do with my abilities," said Sasuke, resuming his normal, confidently superior demeanor. The man gave him one last scrutinizing look.

"Well I guess that's that. Like all the other officers you have an assigned desk. The case files are all there for you. Now I'll take you to meet people."

"You're not going to give me a run down my cases?"

"Uchiha, you're gonna be a royal pain in my ass, aren't you?" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. _What is wrong with this place!_ _How am I supposed to deal with a bunch of crazies on a daily basis! Alright calm down. I need this position._ Recalling his purpose was all he required to regain his composure. He followed the captain back out to the squad room for introductions. Maybe some new faces would reveal one rational person.

The two men maneuvered carefully to one side of the room. Sasuke noticed they were headed toward a now seated Temari. "As you can see, desks are grouped in twos. For detectives, the opposite seats belong to partners. We have a total of six full time detectives, including you, for homicide. The first pair is Shino, Temari's minion, and the bitch herself, whom you've already met." A man with spiked, brown hair and sunglasses studied him, completely ignoring Jiraiya's jibe.

"Very funny," sneered Temari. She was obviously not as controlled as Shino.

"Sasuke Uchiha, correct," inquired Shino. The man's voice was deep and creepy. Perhaps if his eyes were visible, he would be less unnerving. Even the blond seemed a bit thrown off by his tone. Sasuke nodded affirmative.

"I think you're wasting some good talent by pairing Aburame with her. The guy was emasculated the moment you placed him," called an unknown male. Sasuke faced the newcomer. He also had brown hair, but his black eyes were bared.

"Oh really Kankuro? What's that supposed to mean?" Kankuro looked uneasy about his comment, and he was clearly regretting his choice.

"Hey Brats! Give it a rest," shushed Jiraiya. To Sasuke, he said, "this is Kankuro Sabaku. If the name didn't clue you in, he is Temari's brother. He's another detective."

"Let me give you some advice newbie. Stay away from the women here. They're nuts. Shino and I were originally partners, but it was ruled too dangerous to have a female duo."

"Kankuro! Shut the hell up!"

"It's true sis. After Ino's and your stunts the department forced either mixed sex or male only pairs."

"Excuse me, but I'd like to meet my partner," cut in Sasuke. He'd had about enough. Or so he thought. Three of his current companions (Shino had redirected his attention to his work) laughed. Jiraiya recovered first.

"It's way too early to meet Kakashi." Sasuke looked pointedly at a wall clock; eight thirty was well past arrival time. "He doesn't show until at least ten," the captain clarified.

"My partner is three hours late every day," asked Sasuke disbelievingly.

"Yea, and that's on a good day. The guy's never on time, except for in serious situations," supplied Kankuro.

"Where's my desk?"

"Uh, kid, don't you want to finish the tour?"

"I'll learn as I go." Sasuke just wanted to sit down, and immerse himself in his case load. When Kakashi showed, the man could answer any other questions while they worked. The others shrugged, and Jiraiya jerked his thumb to indicate the proper space. _This can't get any worse._

**Short chapter! Next time should have more to it, plus be a bit more exciting. Hopefully I won't take so long. Till then! Remember to R&R**


End file.
